


11:11

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, MCD, minayeon oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Summary: "What did you wish?""You."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by Taeyeon's song, 11:11 💙
> 
> P.S. English is NOT my first language so please bear with my grammatical errors. I'm sorry 🥺

"Ya! I didn't ask you to come with me here."

"Shut up, Jihyo. I went here because I want to not because I want to come with you."

"You're really crazy, Nayeon unnie!" Jihyo exclaimed.

Nayeon put her index finger on her mouth, telling Jihyo to stop talking. "They're staring at you," she whispered while gesturing Jihyo to sit down. "I wanna meet your friend, too."

Jihyo rolled her eyes. "Don't even try! She's different from others!"

Nayeon tapped the table then looked at her watch. "Five, four, three, two, one," she closed her eyes. _"It's 11:11."_

_"Once I open my eyes and lay them on someone, I wish that that someone will be 'the one'."_

Nayeon slowly opened her eyes. 

"YAAAAA!!!!"

Jihyo covered Nayeon's eyes. "Stop doing this, Nayeon unnie! That 11:11 thingy doesn't work. You're just making yourself stupid."

"Let go, Jihyo!"

"Promise me you won't fuck around."

"Oh my god! Just let me go. Please."

Jihyo sighed. "Fine."

"Looks like you brought someone."

"Mina," Jihyo called. 

Nayeon turned her back on Jihyo then mimicked her. "Mina, your ass."

"Sorry for her behavior," Jihyo awkwardly laughed. 

"Who is she?" 

"Ah," Jihyo cleared her throat then nudged Nayeon. "Face her," she whispered. Nayeon did so. "Mina-ya, this is Nayeon unnie. Nayeon unnie, this is Mina, my research partner. A-And my friend."

Mina grinned at Nayeon. "Are you here to help us with our research?"

Nayeon wheezed then immediately changed her expression into a serious one. "Over my dead body."

"Just ignore her," Jihyo mouthed. 

Mina crossed her arms. "Then, you should leave our table. We'll be working on our research now. We do not want any interruptions."

"Why should I?"

"You're no help to us, apparently."

"Unnie, just go. You shouldn't mess with her."

Nayeon glared at Mina. "If I can finish a chapter of your research, will you go out with me?"

Mina put down her things. "Make it two."

"No, thanks. I'll just go since I'm no help according to you."

"We need it tomorrow at exactly 23:11," Mina sipped her drink.

"Call."

Jihyo stood up. "May I have a minute with Nayeon unnie?"

Mina nodded. "Take your time. We'll not rush things since she'll help us. Right, _Nayeon unnie?_ "

Nayeon cutely saluted at Mina. 

Jihyo pulled Nayeon all the way to the washroom. "What was that?!"

"What do you mean? I'll be helping the two of you on your research."

"You just agreed to her because you heard that time again."

"Correct. So what's your point?"

Jihyo fell in a deep thought. Nayeon stared at her and didn't talk. 

"Don't tell me you didn't lay your eyes on me earlier when you opened them?"

"Why the hell would I do that?! Jihyo, you're like a sister to me. Wait, are you... Do you like me?!"

Jihyo's mouth was in agape. "What the fuck?!"

"I'll tell this to Jeongyeon—"

"No, wait! Nayeon unnie, stop playing around! That 11:11 thingy will never work."

"I know."

"You know? But how come you still wish something every time the time stops at 11:11?"

"I still wish because I know it wouldn't hurt me.

"Did you two receive the files?" Nayeon asked.

Nayeon was with Mina. She immediately asked the younger one out after she sent the two chapters of Jihyo and Mina's research. Nayeon brought Mina to her favorite place. 

"You're smart," Mina remarked. 

"I know. Stop stating the obvious."

Mina giggled. "You don't look like one, honestly."

Nayeon threw deadly glares. "Why?"

"You look careless to me," Mina answered. She paused for a few minutes, looked at Nayeon's eyes then started talking again. "You're something that I want to solve."

Nayeon yawned then laid down on the grass. "We just met. Isn't it too fast if you want to solve me?"

"I don't believe at such things. Everything happens a reason, right? Look at this flower. This is the first time I've seen this kind of flower. It's strange but it complements this place because of its characteristics."

"What are you saying?"

"I told you. I want to solve you, _Nayeon unnie._ "

"Close your eyes," Nayeon commanded. 

"Why?"

"Just close them."

"Three, two, one. It's _11:11._ Make a wish."

The two fell in silence. 

"What did you wish?" Nayeon asked. 

"Lower your guards for me."

Nayeon laughed. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Mina showed her gummy smile and then laughed.

*

"Stop arguing and just make up!" Nayeon exclaimed. Jeongyeon and Jihyo stopped shouting at each other. 

"It's so simple. Admit your mistakes, say sorry to each other. Ugh! I don't know why I am friends with you."

"Ya!"

Nayeon stopped walking. "What?!"

"You're paying the bills," Jeongyeon reminded her. "Whatever!" Nayeon walked to the counter and paid their bill. 

"Wait for me, Nayeon unnie!" Jihyo shouted. 

"Ppali!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Mina. You comin?"

"She's busy? She told me that she cannot go to my place today because she has something to do."

"She's meeting me," Nayeon uttered.

"What?!"

"Gosh, Jihyo. Okay, let me make it clear for you. Mina and I are going out on a date today. There. Still not clear?"

"Date?"

"Right. Wanna join us? We can have a double date if you want."

"Double date?" Jeongyeon butted. 

"No!" Jihyo disagreed. "We have something to do. Am I right, Yoo Jeongyeon?"

"Huh? But you said—" Jihyo elbowed Jeongyeon. "Ah, yeah! We have something to do, unnie. Enjoy your day. Thanks for treating us. We'll be leaving now," Jeongyeon smiled then carried Jihyo outside. 

Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "Weird," she commented after eyeing the couple who just went out. "Omo! I almost forgot. I need to message Mina."

"You don't have to worry about her," Jeongyeon told Jihyo. "Besides, they're both weird."

Jihyo smacked Jeongyeon's head. "Even so. 11:11 won't determine their destiny or fate."

Jeongyeon ruffled Jihyo's hair. "There's nothing wrong in believing in that time. If they want to take risk, then let them be."

Mina arrived at their meeting place earlier than she expected. "Christ. I'm too obvious. I should've waited for a few minutes before going here."

"Mitang?" 

Mina turned around to see who called her. They were her friends, Sana and Momo. "Wow! I didn't expect to see you guys here!"

"We didn't expect to see you here, too," Sana joked. 

"Huh?"

Momo laughed. "Mitang, we know you. You do not like going outdoors. As much as possible, you stay in your room and play with your switch."

"I need to breathe fresh air, too."

"Is that so?" Sana asked. 

"Sorry, I'm late."

Mina looked down. 

"Omo. Do you know them, Mina?" Nayeon asked.

"Oh, I see," Momo stated. 

"Momo? You're friends with Mina?" Nayeon asked. "Oh my god! Sana, you're here, too?!"

Momo intertwined her hand with Sana's and then raised them to show to the older one. "We're girlfriends," she said shyly. 

"I knew it!" Nayeon snapped her fingers. "I'm a good matchmaker, right? Told ya. You two look good together!" she squealed. 

Mina looked at Momo then at Nayeon. "Excuse me? I am Momo's wing woman."

"Uh-oh," Sana whispered. 

"U-Uh, w-waiter!" Momo called. "Satang, let's go. They won't notice us," Momo whispered. 

"I told Momo that Sana likes her," Mina boasted. 

"Oh really? I set them up on a date," Nayeon argued. 

"I told them that they should be together!"

"I told them—"

"Bonjour! What would you like to order?"

*

"Good morning, Nayeon unnie!" 

"Good morning to you, too, Chaeyoungie!" Nayeon greeted.

"How have you been, unnie?" Chaeyoung asked. 

"Still pretty."

Chaeyoung chuckled. "I see. You still didn't change after all."

Nayeon smelled the flower in front of her. "How can you say so?"

"It's been a year since you last visited this flower shop. I asked you the same question and yet your answer's still the same."

Nayeon shrugged. 

"So, are you having a thought of working here again?"

Nayeon smiled at the latter. "Where's Tzuyu?"

"Oh, she went home to her mainland. She'll be back I think next month."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Unnie, I have a flower shop."

"Right. How about Dahyun? Where is she now?"

"We don't get together that much now. But she owns a studio now and earns money by teaching how to play piano."

Nayeon nodded. "Give me a bouquet of Heathers and Peruvian Lilies."

"Omo!" Chaeyoung exclaimed. "Why did you choose the two? I have tulips you know."

"Are you aware that I still know what those flowers mean?"

"Of course, unnie! That's why I am recommending the tulips. I don't think you're only friends with that someone if you're planning to give heathers. So what's the score?"

Nayeon sprayed water on Chaeyoung's face. "You are so nosy."

"Ya!"

"Please separate them, understand?"

"Would you like to do the work?" Chaeyoung asked. 

Nayeon smirked. "I would love to."

"Close your eyes," Nayeon commanded. 

Mina's brows furrowed. "But it's not yet 11:11?"

"I know. Just close them."

"Fine."

Nayeon took out the bouquet of Peruvian Lilies. "You can now open them."

"What's the occasion?" Mina asked. 

"Nothing. I passed by to my friend's flower shop and was attracted to buy them."

"You have a taste in flowers, huh?"

"I have a taste in everything."

"Nevermind. I should stop praising you starting today." 

"It's true, anyway," Nayeon rolled her eyes then showed the other bouquet of heathers to Mina. "See?"

Red crept on Mina's cheeks. "Are these mine?"

Nayeon looked at her watch. "Close your eyes again." Mina sighed then followed her. _"It's 11:11. Make a wish, Mina."_

Months have passed since they started going out together. Although Mina was contented with what they have right now, she still wanted Nayeon to clarify their 'relationship'. She couldn't deny that she's already catching feelings for the older one. 

When Mina opened her eyes, she first saw Nayeon who was two or three inches away from her face. "Uhm."

"What did you wish?" Nayeon asked seriously. 

Mina looked at Nayeon's pinkish lips. _"You."_

The two stared at each other for minutes. No one dared to move nor speak. Nayeon was the first one to break the awkward silence by clearing her throat. She leaned in towards Mina's face making Mina to shut her eyes. 

"Are you sleepy already?" Nayeon asked while shaking off the dirt from her clothes. She had already stood up. 

"Shit," Mina murmured. She thought that Nayeon was about to kiss her. "This is so embarrassing," she fanned herself using her hands.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's hot."

"Then I should get you home now."

"Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"I want to. But—"

"Yep. I heard it right. Let's go home," Mina stood up. 

Nayeon gripped Mina's wrist. "Wait."

Mina looked at her with confused face. "You said you should get me home now."

"Don't you know the meaning of those flowers?"

"Why?"

Nayeon nodded. "I see."

Mina looked down to check the flowers. "I know them."

Nayeon face lit up. "Really?"

"Uhuh."

Nayeon blushed. "You underestimated me, _unnie_ ," Mina told her. "The first time you brought me here, I knew you know a lot about flowers because you didn't bother telling me what is that flower's name when I literally said that it's a strange flower." Mina walked closer towards Nayeon. "Peruvian Lilies and Heather? Not bad. You tryna keep yourself lowkey?" 

Nayeon didn't answer. 

"Do you find me as a challenge? If you do, please leave me alone. I've already invested a lot of my time going out with you instead of being just a homebody." Mina exhaled. _"What did you wish?"_

_"Nothing."_

Mina lips curved into a smile. "Okay. Let me go, unnie."

"I have nothing to wish for 'cause you're always beside me."

Mina froze. 

"The reason why I separated those flowers because you're one of the best friends I've ever had and aside from that, I truly admire you not in a friendly way but in a romantic way," Nayeon confessed. 

Mina was lost at words. 

"Am I still something to solve for you?" Nayeon fixed Mina's hair. "Are you still intrigued?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this but here goes nothing," Mina whispered then leaned in to kiss Nayeon. She closed her eyes, feeling the moment.

Nayeon was the first one who parted from the kiss. She saw Mina's eyes were still closed. She hugged the latter. 

*

"Hey."

"Sit here beside me. I missed you," Nayeon said to Mina. 

"Someone told me that you're failing a class," Mina told. 

"I'm failing a class?" Nayeon laughed. "Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter. Unnie, you're not like this last past few months. Why are you suddenly like this? You're graduating this year."

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I distracting you from your studies?"

"No! Of course not! You're my inspiration in everything."

"Then why are you failing a class?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mina."

"It is because you're a graduating student."

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry," Nayeon assured her. 

"I'm sorry, unnie. I don't wanna be someone who ruins a life. We should stop this now," Mina turned her back and walked away from Nayeon. 

"Mina, no! We will not break up! This isn't for you to decide."

Mina ignored Nayeon behind her. Everything wasn't going into their places anymore for her. She started feeling sick last month. She didn't want to believe her doctor but she only had a few years to spend. She heard the rumor that Nayeon's failing a class from her batch mate. It took her days to finally confront Nayeon about that even though she knew that Nayeon would never fail a class. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She had not told her condition to Momo nor to Sana. It was something that couldn't be cured. It was something that couldn't be explained where it came from.

"Mina, look out!" Nayeon shouted. That was the time when she came back from her thoughts. She saw the headlights of a car approaching her. She wanted to move but she couldn't. "I'm fucked up," she whispered. 

Then suddenly, she felt her back hitting the cold ground. 

*

Mina breathes as the cold wind blows on her face. She's patiently waiting for _her_. She's holding a bouquet of fresh red tulips. _"Not yet,"_ she whispers as she looks on her phone checking the time. 

_"We should go to Hawaii next vacation,"_ Nayeon suggests.

Mina shakes her head, ignoring Nayeon. "We can't."

Nayeon pouts. _"I have some savings! You don't need to worry about me. I can shoulder all my expenses when we arrive there."_

Mina is sitting on the grass in their usual meeting place. When her alarm rings, she slowly closes her eyes. _"It's 11:11."_ She stays silent as she wishes something on her mind while counting the seconds. At exactly 11:12 in the evening, she opens her eyes and sees Nayeon smiling at her. 

_"What did you wish?"_

A tear runs down on Mina's cheek as she looks down. "You."

Mina starts weeping. _"Nayeon unnie, I'm sorry."_

"I'm sorry for turning my back on you. If I didn't do that, you'd still be here," she cries. "I'm sorry because I can't go to Hawaii with you anymore. We can't do all the things that we planned to do. I'm sorry because I was so stupid for not looking on the road and didn't know that there was... There was a car... Approaching."

She looks up and sees Nayeon isn't there anymore. "Why did it has to be you?!" She breathes heavily. "Why did you do that?! Why did you push me away from that car and let yourself be hit?!"

_"Mina, look out!" Nayeon shouted. She pushed Mina away from the car. Mina fell down on her back, eventually lost her consciousness. Nayeon was hit by the car. The impact was so hard to the point that she flew a few meters away from it. The driver turned out to be drunk and was above the speed limit. Nayeon lost her life on the way to the hospital because of very serious head and body injuries. It took a few days for Mina to wake up. "Stop shitting me, Momo. Where's Nayeon unnie?" Mina didn't believe everyone that Nayeon was already gone. She only believed when she was discharged from the hospital and Jihyo and Jeongyeon accompanied her to Nayeon's ashes. She didn't have the chance to tell Nayeon everything to her, including her condition. So, Mina came back the next day to talk to Nayeon alone. She didn't know that Momo and Sana were also visiting Nayeon. The both of them heard everything that Mina said. "You're dying?" Momo asked. "Yes."_

Mina sniffs. "You saved my life not only once, but twice. How could I ever repay you? You gave up your life for me and even took away my illness with you."

She pauses for a couple of minutes. "How can I live without you if everything reminds me of you?"

Mina brings out a small notebook. She opens it to a random calligraphy that Nayeon made. "You want me to do this, huh?"

"Life isn't unfair. What meant to happen, will always happen. Accept it, burn bridges, and keep moving forward."

Mina closes her eyes for the nth time. _"I gave you my life so don't waste it on crying every single day. What done is done, Mina. Be happy. You deserve it. I love you. I hope one day, you'll be over me," Nayeon whispers._

Mina bites her lip. She stares at her scenery. "Nayeon unnie, I miss you," she smiles. "I love you, too." She put down the bouquet of tulips on Nayeon's favorite place to sit. She stands up, still looking at the flowers. "Someday, unnie. _I believe I'll be over you_ someday."

It all started with 11:11. Now, it needs to end. Mina still keeps on wishing. Nothing happens. Wishing will never bring back Nayeon to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have the chance to angst minayeon on minayeon au so I wrote this to appease the soul of mine 🙃
> 
> y'all can visit my twt acc @kookeunayeon for more aus~


End file.
